Scutumfideie Tspiritusvitae
:"One should treat others as one would like others to treat oneself, One should not treat others in ways that one would not like to be treated and What you wish upon others, you wish upon yourself" ::- Scutumfideie speaking to a group of listeners Scutumfideie Tspiritusvitae, is one of the main protagonist of the Overlord series. He is a renowned healer and member of Trinity, a top Guild that existed in YGGDRASIL. Appearance Scutumfideie is a man with golden eyes like the sun. Personality Though he had risen to the rank of Priest, Scutumfideie did not always agree with the structures and rules of the Catholic Church. He is known to disobey the Canon law of the Catholic Church if he felt he needed to. While other Priest focused on trying to understand the word of God and the prosperus future it foretells, Scutumfideie lived in the moment of the present. He believed that one's focus on the future should not compromise the concentration on the present, and believed in trusting one's instincts. Scutumfideie had an empathetic nature, and had a tendency to take unfortunate individuals under his protection. This empathy toward all peoples, including the most pitiful and unfortunate, is one of his greatest strengths not just as a Priest, but as a human. Background In his teenage years, Scutumfideie walked the path of suffering and despair. He and his family fought for their faith and beliefs, and in return, his family died and he lived. Chronology The Undead King Arc Scutumfideie was transported to the New World at the exact same time as Ainz Ooal Gown. Abilities and Powers Scutumfideie is renowned divine-type magic caster, regarded as one of the strongest healers in the history of YGGDRASIL. His class build gives him a rich repertoire of healing and revival spells at his full disposal, including some rare powerful super-Tier spells; furthermore he specialized in the rare solar-type supporting build which maximized and empowered all his healing domain spells as well as promotes MP regeneration. He is one of three top-class healers in the history of YGGDRASIL is able to single-handedly heal a whole legion (36-man parties) taking direct damages from level-breaking monsters, without the aid of cash items. Scutumfideie, by many, is easily regarded as the strongest healer in Trinity, but he had a weakness. Though he has a very high supply of MP along with great MP recovery abilities, his consumption rate outstripped even that. In other words, he burned through MP rather quickly when using his potent super-Tier spells, which is why he only use them when absolutely necessary and even then, he does so with extreme caution. He also had the best resurrection-spells in YGGDRASIL. Other players would actively seek him out when they needed to be resurrected, because his resurrection spells had significantly less personalities. Passive * Courage Aura I: Scutumfideie is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving his allies the will to fight on and a chance resist fear. * Courage Aura II: Scutumfideie is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving his allies the will to fight on and a chance resist panic. * Courage Aura III: Scutumfideie is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving his allies the will to fight on and a chance resist confusion. * Courage Aura IV: Scutumfideie is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving his allies the will to fight on and a chance resist insanity. * Courage Aura V: Scutumfideie is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving his allies the will to fight on and a chance resist death. * High Tier Magical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. (below level 60). * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Magic Item Affinity: Hermahas' acquired talent, which allows him to equip and use any magical item regardless of restrictions. Active World-Tier Magic Through the use of the World Item Ouroboros Scutumfideie secretly created this level of Tier Magic which can counter world items. There is only one known spell the "Lord's Prayer", which was also created by Scutumfideie. * Lord's Prayer: The moment Scutumfideie begins recite the Lord's Prayer in Latin, all the powers and effects of world items in his vicinity are negated for the duration of the prayer; furthermore Scutumfideie himsef is protected from the powers and effects of all world items for 24 hours after completly reciting this spell. In the New World he can use this spell silently and he further describes it as being 12th Tier magic, that which keeps world balance. Super-Tier Magic * Judgement of Osiris: A super-tier spell which allows the user to manipulate karma values. By doing so, it is capable of reducing negative values and increasing positive ones. * Pantheon: Once cast, this super-tier spell allows the user to summon forth six level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" with holy-type magic under their full command. * True Mass Resurrection: A rare super-tier spell that functions like true resurrection, except that it affects multiple targets and has significantly less penalties. * Wish Upon A Star: A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. It could make the impossible possible for everything, but the subject of World Items related. Normal Magic * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. * Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. * Control Amnesia: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates magically-made armors & weapons as well as other items. * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility. * Cure Critical Wounds: A 4th tier healing spell. * Cure Light Wounds: A 1st tier healing spell. * Cure Minor Wounds: A low level healing spell. * Cure Moderate Wounds: A 2nd tier healing spell. * Cure Serious Wounds: A 3rd tier healing spell. * Delay Magic: True Death: It invalidates the effect of low level resurrection magics. * Dispel Greater Magic: A 6th tier spell that functions like dispel magic, except that it affects multiple targets can be used to target multiple creatures. * Dispel Magic: A 3rd tier spell that can negate a spell. * Detect Magic: The spell is used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Greater Dexterity: This spell functions like lesser dexterity, except its stronger. * Greater Lethal: A divine spell with very powerful healing which involved channelling vast quantities of negative energy. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Greater Reinforce Armor: This spell functions like reinforce armor, except its stronger. * Greater Restoration: A 7th tier spell that dispels all negative levels afflicting a target, restoring the target to the highest level it had previously achieved. * Greater Strength: This spell functions like lesser strength, except its stronger. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell, that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Greater Undead Ward: This spell functions like undead ward, except its stronger. * Harm: Charges target with negative energy that deals damage. * Heal: Allows caster to channel positive energy into a target to wipe away wounds and affliction. * Holy Ray: A 4th tier spell that can create a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Holy Smite: A 7th tier spell that envelops the target in a column of pure light and also inflicts massive damage if they're evil-aligned. * Inflict Critical Wounds: A 4th tier damaging spell. * Inflict Light Wounds: A 1st tier damaging spell. * Inflict Minor Wounds: A low level damaging spell. * Inflict Moderate Wounds: A 2nd tier damaging spell. * Inflict Serious Wounds: A 3rd tier damaging spell. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Magic Destruction: Destroys an object made by magic. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to learn enemy's remaining MP. * Mass Cure Critical Wounds: A 8th tier spell that functions like mass cure serious wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Cure Light Wounds: A 5th tier spell that functions like cure Light wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Cure Moderate Wounds: A 6th tier spell that functions like mass cure light wounds, except its stronger, * Mass Cure Serious Wounds: A 7th tier spell that functions like mass moderate light wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Mass Heal: A 8th tier spell that functions like heal, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Mass Inflict Critical Wounds: A 8th tier spell that functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Inflict Light Wounds: A 5th tier spell that functions like inflict Light wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds: A 6th tier spell that functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Inflict Serious Wounds: A 7th tier spell that functions like mass inflict moderate wounds, except its stronger * Mass Resurrection: This spell functions like resurrection, except that it affects multiple targets. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Pillar of Life: The caster creates a pillar of light that instantly heals neutral and positive karma targets, while damaging all negative karma targets. * Raise Dead: Restores life to a dead target, with penaties upon resurrection. * Regenerate: A 7th tier spell that provides slow healing over time. * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. * Reinforce Armor: A spell that raises the target's defense. * Resurrection: This spell functions like raise dead, with less penaties and some benefits upon resurrection. * Silence: A 2nd tier spell that allows the caster to eliminate sounds in an area. * Summon Angel 10th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-10 angels. * '''Summon Angel 2nd-Tier ': He can summon Tier-2 angels. * 'Summon Angel 3rd-Tier ': He can summon Tier-3 angels. * 'Summon Angel 4th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-4 angels. * 'Summon Angel 5th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-5 angels. * 'Summon Angel 6th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-6 angels. * 'Summon Angel 7th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-7 angels. * 'Summon Angel 8th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-8 angels. * 'Summon Angel 9th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-9 angels. * '''Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * True Resurrection: This spell functions like resurrection, with less penalties and some benefits upon resurrection. * Turn Greater Undead:This spell functions like Turn Undead, except its stronger. * Turn Undead: This spells causes undead to flee from the caster. * Undead to Death A 6th tier spell that detects and destroys all low-tier and some middle-tier undead in an area. * Undead Ward: This spell creates a barrier that repels low level undead from an area. Solar-Type Magic * Healing Sun: A healing sun shines forth from Scutumfideie, repairing the wounds of his allies while keeping creatures with negative karma at bay. * Lance of Dawn: With eye-burning brilliance, a nimbus of radiant power streaks out from Scutumfideie into a target, filling the enemy with divine energy. * Prismatic Sphere: A 9th tier spell that conjures up an immobile, opaque globe of shimmering, multicolored light that surrounds Scutumfideie, protecting him from all forms of attack. * Pure Glow: With a whispered prayer, a warm, white radiance spreads from Scutumfideie in waves that burn enemies with divine energy. * Radiant Brilliance: Scutumfideie fires a brilliant ray of searing light into a target, igniting that target and briefly turning it into a small sun. The target is then the center of a burst radiant explosion that deals divine damage to enemies other than the initial target. * Rising Sun: Radiance emanating from Scutumfideie soothes the spirits and wounds his allies, knitting rent flesh and granting them the strength they need to continue the fight. *'Solar Wrath': Radiant light explodes from Scutumfideie like a solar flare, evaporating shadows and dealing illuminating damage to everything around him. * Sunbeam: A 7th tier spell that allows the caster to fire a destructive beams of sunlight at a target. * Sunburst: A 8th tier spell that causes a globe of searing heat and radiance to explode instantly and silently from the caster or the targeted point. All creatures in the globe are blinded and damaged by the heat. Summons High Tier Angel * Seraph Empyrean * Seraph Aerosphere * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Armageddon - Good Middle Tier Angel * Dominion Authority Low Tier Angel * Principality Observation * Principality Peace * Archangel Flame * Angel Guardian Main Equipment * 10 Rings class: Each of the rings is imbued with a different power. ** Shooting Star class artifact: It allows the user to activate a Super-Tier Magic spell, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. * Unknown Cash Item 6 piece Armor Set class: * Unknown Cash Item Staff class: * Unknown Cash Item Left Earing class: * Unknown Cash Item Right Earing class: * Unknown Cash Item Shoulder Necklace class: Apollo Equipment * Unknown Healer Set: Class: A YGGDRASIL top class healing 4 piece robe set and amulet. * Unknown Healer Staff: Class: A YGGDRASIL top class healing scepter that rebukes evil. Other Equipment * Ouroboros: Item: Scutumfideie used this item to secretly add World-Tier Magic to YGGDRASIL. * Healing Scroll Consumable Items * Greater Healing Potion * Minor Healing Potion * Raise Dead Wand * Resurrection Wand * Ring of Self-Raise Dead * Ring of Self-Resurrection * Ring of Self-True Resurrection * Superior Healing Potion * Supreme Healing Potion * True Resurrection Wand * Numerous Cash Items * Numerous Other Items Trivia *In the World of 2138 he is not only a young Christian Priest, but also secretly a wealthy entrepreneur, who plays YGGDRASIL as a way of spreading his faith and have fun. * He can speak, read and writer in 12 languages including English, French, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Hebrew, Russian, Japanese and Egyptian. Quotes * "The act of saving someone in need should require no thanks." * "You are in front of me. If you value your lives, be somewhere else" Gallery Category:Exavatar Category:Players Category:Player Category:Male Category:Healer Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters Category:Trinity Category:Priest